


Плохая идея

by Haanoele



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Атобэ считает, что может идеально вписаться куда угодно, даже в размеренную, подчиненную жестоким правилам жизнь Санады.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохая идея

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: veresk_kate, Niou Masaharu
> 
> Возможный ООС и нарушение реалий.

Атобэ наклоняется, и на его лице отражается едва заметное раздражение. Он не привык разуваться при входе в дом, но сейчас поочередно снимает каждую туфлю и аккуратно располагает на полу носками к двери. А затем приносит свои извинения за вторжение и послушно следует за хозяйкой дома по коридору.

Когда Атобэ аккуратно, но с долей нетерпеливости раздвигает фусума, Санада не обращает на него внимание. Ни скрип деревянной перегородки, ни едва слышные передвижения по татами, ни даже появление в комнате столь важной персоны не способны отвлечь его, когда он предельно сосредоточен. Санада заносит толстую кисть, пропитанную тушью, над рисовым пергаментом и продолжает игнорировать Атобэ.

\- Тебе следовало бы поучиться хорошим манерам у собственной матери, - Атобэ подходит к широкому столу из темного дерева, за которым сидит Санада, и опускается на пол напротив него.

\- Мы договаривались, что ты придешь к ужину, - произносит Санада, все еще не глядя на Атобэ. Он медленно откладывает кисть на подставку и оценивающе рассматривает еще не высохший иероглиф 無[1] в верхней части листа. Затем резким движением руки яростно сминает бумагу и кидает на пол. - Это никуда не годится!

Атобэ вопросительно наклоняет голову – велика вероятность, что эти слова могли относиться и к нему. Тогда он пытается разрядить атмосферу:

\- Мне стало скучно? - словно уточняет он, подходит ли такое оправдание.

\- Тебе нужно учиться контролировать свои эмоции, – спокойно отвечает Санада, краешек его губ дергается вверх, образуя еле заметную ухмылку. Все как всегда. Он невозмутимо кладет перед собой чистый лист рисовой бумаги.

\- Отлично, тогда покажи мне, как надо! – Атобэ опирается локтями в стол и наклоняется к Санаде. Затем молча кивает в сторону листа бумаги.

\- Что? Это шутка?! – с издевкой восклицает тот. Похоже, что настала очередь Санады демонстрировать свое превосходство.

\- Ты считаешь, что я не справлюсь? – с вызовом парирует Атобэ.

Он резко поднимается и следует к той части стола, за которой сидит недоумевающий Санада. Опускается на пол, легко толкает его в бок и устраивается как раз напротив чистого пергамента. Санада от неожиданности упирается одной рукой в татами, чтобы сохранить равновесие, другую ему никак не удается пристроить за спиной Атобэ.

\- Ну так что? – торопит он.

\- Сначала нужно отработать написание основных элементов, – нравоучительным тоном начинает Санада, но затем устало выдыхает и замолкает. Видимо, понимает, что постигать истинный смысл занятий каллиграфией Атобэ все равно не намерен. И тогда он решает смириться:  – Ладно, что ты хочешь написать?

\- Ну, пускай это будет «лед»! – с долей торжественности в голосе объявляет Атобэ. Он берет кисть, нетерпеливо обмакивает в тушь и готовится прикоснуться к пергаменту.

\- Осторожнее! Постарайся, чтобы тушь не капала! Нет, держи кисть вертикально! – комментирует Санада, все еще пытаясь внести в этот процесс долю серьезности. Он придвигается ближе и осторожно кладет свою ладонь поверх руки Атобэ, в которой зажата кисть. Сначала уверенно ставит точку, а потом неспешно ведет вниз.

Атобэ пользуется моментом, когда Санада отрывает их руки от пергамента и заносит для следующей черты. Он отклоняется назад, касается губами шеи Санады – куда может достать – и легко прикусывает. Наступает пауза. Повисшую в воздухе тишину нарушает лишь тяжелое дыхание Санады. Сквозь ткань брюк Атобэ чувствует, как чужая горячая ладонь ложится ему на бедро. Он не теряется и уверенно накрывает ее своей.

Неожиданно с кисти срывается черная капля и оставляет огромную кляксу на пергаменте. Атобэ с досадой смотрит на испорченный шедевр и наконец протягивает:

\- Да, наверное, ты был прав. 

Санада принимается искать свитер с горлом, чтобы скрыть алеющие следы укуса.

***

За ужином собирается вся семья. Трапеза проходит в просторной гостиной, как и все в доме Санады, выполненной в традиционном стиле. В воздухе витает легкий запах древесины, согретые лучами солнца татами еще хранят в себе тепло.  

Атобэ получает почетное место рядом с главой семьи. И он ничуть не смущен, напротив, весь вечер без стеснения ведет учтивую беседу на самые различные темы, хвалит блюда традиционной кухни, любуется свитком с китайским мискантом, расположенным в специальной нише как раз напротив него.

Дедушка Санады отмечает прекрасные манеры Атобэ при общении со старшими и добавляет, что это стало редкостью для молодых людей. Но Атобэ спешит заверить, что ему еще многому стоит поучиться у его внука, и бросает быстрый взгляд на самого Санаду. Тот в свою очередь бурчит что-то невнятное себе под нос и спешит уткнуться в чашку с маринованными овощами. Но Атобэ уверен: краем глаза Санада продолжает поглядывать на него весь вечер.

Под конец ужина Атобэ все же решает воплотить свой план в действие и проливает уже остывший зеленый чай себе на брюки. Он извиняется и ругает себя за неуклюжесть, прикладывая максимум усилий, чтобы это выглядело правдоподобно. Мать Санады тут же подскакивает и через минуту возвращается с мокрым полотенцем. Но пятно по-прежнему отчетливо проступает на светло-серой шерсти, и поэтому брюки решено отправить в стирку. Мать просит Санаду отвести гостя в свою комнату и предложить сменную одежду.

Атобэ медленно поднимется и следует за Санадой к выходу из гостиной. Только в коридоре, когда они остаются одни, он позволяет сильной руке обхватить себя. В мыслях Атобэ подмечает, что есть вещи, к которым нельзя просто так привыкнуть за один вечер.  Он не привык сидеть в сэйдза – в обычной жизни ему нет надобности оттачивать это умение. Но он скорее умрет, чем признается в этом. Он будет мучиться весь вечер, но никому не позволит уличить себя в несовершенстве.  

\- Ты мог просто сесть, как тебе удобно, - с легким укором в голосе протягивает Санада, поглядывая на то, как Атобэ прихрамывает.

\- Ты мог бы просто пригласить кого-нибудь другого! - отрезает Атобэ. Шаг за шагом его движения становятся все более уверенными.  

\- Это была плохая идея, - качает головой Санада, рассматривая пятно на брюках Атобэ.

***

В комнате Санада достает из шкафа юката темно-синего цвета со скучным клетчатым орнаментом и вручает Атобэ. А затем отворачивается и раздвигает фусума, очевидно собираясь подождать в коридоре. 

\- И, что, даже не поможешь? – недовольно останавливает его Атобэ. Он в состоянии одеться самостоятельно, но отстраненность Санады будит в нем желание провоцировать.

Санада медлит, но все же остается. Атобэ ловит его взгляд и не может сдержать довольную ухмылку. Сначала он стаскивает свитер, затем ловко управляется с ремнем на брюках и без промедлений стягивает их. Все это время он неотрывно смотрит в глаза Санаде.  

С наступлением ночи в доме становится значительно прохладнее. Атобэ в спешке накидывает юката и, многозначительно выгнув бровь, предлагает Санаде присоединиться к процессу. Тот подходит и встает напротив Атобэ. Протягивает руки, сжимает в пальцах полы юката и аккуратно запахивает. С предельной сосредоточенностью Санада склоняет голову – очевидно, хочет удостовериться, что Атобэ не запнется, когда будет идти по коридору.  Кивнув сам себе, он опускается на колени и приступает к завязыванию оби.

Атобэ, скрестив руки на груди, с любопытством наблюдает за процессом. И вот Санада обматывает плотную ткань вокруг поясницы и затягивает узел. Он неспешен и аккуратен. В тот момент Атобэ не сдерживается – протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в ему волосы, с силой сжимая их.

\- У тебя неплохо получается, - снисходительно подмечает он.

Санада не отвечает, лишь заносит руку над головой, чтобы накрыть ладонь Атобэ и убрать от своих волос. И тогда он нехотя поддается. Их пальцы неторопливо переплетаются, трутся друг об друга. Санада уверенными движениями большого пальца начинает массировать самый центр ладони Атобэ. Их взгляды встречаются.

\- Нужно отнести твои брюки в стирку, - наконец выдает Санада, чем тут же рушит весь настрой. Он поднимается, берет с пола небрежно скинутые брюки и выходит из комнаты. Оставшись в одиночестве, Атобэ соглашается сам с собой – оби Санада затягивает предельно туго.

***

Члены семьи Санады безоговорочно входят в положение Атобэ и позволяют ему остаться на ночь. И комнату для почетного гостя выделяют просторнее, чем та, что у самого Санады. Но проходит час, а Атобэ продолжает ворочаться на полу, все еще пытаясь постигнуть тонкости традиционного японского быта. Заснуть не получается, даже когда все шорохи вокруг затихают и дом окутывает безмолвие ночи.

Атобэ не знает, слышит ли Санада сквозь сон скрип фусума, когда раздвигает их, чтобы войти. Он неторопливо ступает босыми ногами по шершавой поверхности татами, приближаясь к футону, на котором лежит Санада. Подойдя, Атобэ склоняется над ним и вглядывается в лицо – кажется, тот спит. Но стоит Атобэ протянуть ладонь, чтобы коснуться его плеча, как Санада резко распахивает глаза, перехватывает руку Атобэ и сосредоточенно сверлит его взглядом.

\- Эй, почему ты не спишь? – недоумевает он. Ну конечно, ведь главное – это соблюдение режима.

\- Я не смогу уснуть на этом подобии подушки! – недовольно шипит Атобэ в ответ, указывая на маленькую, набитую гречкой подушку под головой Санады.

\- А я говорил тебе, что остаться на ночь – это плохая идея, - отрезает тот.

К ночи комната совсем остывает. Атобэ все сильнее ощущает холод сквозь ткань ночной юката и легко пинает Санаду в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся. И усмехается, когда слышит недовольное бормотание в ответ. Санада отодвигается и приподнимает одеяло, позволяя лечь рядом. Нагретая его телом постель приятно окутывает своим теплом.

Атобэ некоторое время лежит на спине, а потом поворачивается и придвигается ближе к Санаде. Но тот продолжает демонстрировать предельную выдержку. Тогда Атобэ собственнически пробирается под юката к его груди и начинает неторопливо поглаживать. Получив в ответ лишь тяжелое сопение, он теснее прижимается сзади. Санада вздрагивает, а самого Атобэ уже давно буквально колотит от возбуждения.

\- Атобэ! – Санада наконец поворачивает голову. – Это не самое подходящее место.  

И Атобэ прекрасно знает, как тяжело тому расслабиться, находясь в собственном доме. Каждую секунду есть шанс, что кто-нибудь войдет и обнаружит их. Самого Атобэ это невероятно заводит –  столь же сильно, как и неуверенность Санады.

Атобэ удается сильнее распахнуть юката Санады, чтобы спустить ткань с плеч и прикоснуться губами к разгоряченной коже. А стоит медленно провести ладонью вниз по бедру, как Санада сдается. Когда он резко поворачивается, Атобэ успевает лишь вытащить из-под головы подушку, набитую гречкой.  

***

Глядя сквозь сон на то, как Санада с трудом поднимается в пятом часу утра, Атобэ понимает, что отлежал себе все, что только можно. И начинает всерьез задумываться о том, как внести разнообразие в их отношения менее кардинальными способами.

 

______

 

[1] Подразумевается 無窮(мукю:) «бесконечность». Входит в список рекомендованных слов для упражнении по каллиграфии.


End file.
